Crow Hogan (ARC-V)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン , Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Crow Hogan that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans: Frank, Amanda and Tanner. Design Appearance Crow's design is virtually identical to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face (in this incarnation given to him in some way in re-education camps), an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his Duel Runner. Personality Crow Hogan has a similar personality to his 5D's counterpart. He deeply cares for the children he looks after, shown when he got angry at Security when they approached them. He also respects those who protect children, telling Yuya Sakaki that he was impressed with him protecting Riley whilst Dueling Security. He opposes them stealing when he got angry at Frank and Tanner for stealing and likewise when he was arrested, he told the children not to steal. Though he cares about his friends, he believes people should look after their own group when he rejected Yuya from joining his escape plan, though he later changed his mind after being convinced by Gong Strong, who noticed Yuya was upset since he was worried about Zuzu Boyle. He dislikes the Tops, seeing them as repressive and unfair, but is not a rebellious about it as his friend Shinji Weber, being open to other, less violent options. Where Shinji considers an all-out revolution the only option for improving the Commons' life standards, Crow once believed a Common rising to Duel King like Jack Atlas did would allow said individual to turn society around from the inside, although this turned out to be a deception as Jack never changed anything. Like many Commons, Crow considers Jack a traitor for this reason and urged Yuya to crush him during their Turbo Duel. Notably, rather than insult the Tops while he continued Shinji's cause, Crow instead focused on emphasizing the bonds that the Commons share between one another. He gets into silly quarrels easily, as shown where he and Yuya got into an argument about their reasons for Dueling. Biography History At some point, Crow was marked extensively on the face in re-education camps. Crow was driving home one day when he saw Amanda, Tanner, and Frank huddled in an alley. Crow brought them home and fed them, scolding them when they ate too quickly, and laughing for the first time in years at their antics. He decided to take care of them from that point on. Friendship Cup When Security turned the tables on Lancers Yuya Sakaki, Celina, Riley Akaba and Sylvio Sawatari by gathering more units, Crow appeared alongside four other Turbo Duelists. Crow darkened the skies by Synchro Summoning "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" as a distraction. He and his allies helped the Lancers escape by pulling them away on their Duel Runners. After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yuya for protecting Riley throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Sylvio confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner and Frank returned in the evening with food they stole, which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the Facility Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops-Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yuya and Celina resembled Yugo and Zuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security. As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Turbo Duels to the Lancers. Frustrated with the lack of results, Celina decided to go out herself and Sylvio accompanied her, much to Crow's anger. .]] Yuya and Riley remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Riley, though he didn't realize that Riley was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yuya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into an argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yuya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Blackwings" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yuya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Shinji suddenly arrived and warned them that Security were her, but he was too late to stop Security arresting the group and Shinji, having been led there by the returning Sylvio and Celina. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone. Crow, Shinji, Yuya, Celina, and Sylvio were all taken to the Facility, where Celina was separated from them. Before being dragged away, Crow told the kids to eat properly, and Shinji reassured him that their friends would look after the kids. Upon their arrival into the Facility, they were roomed with Gong Strong and Dennis Macfield, two of Yuya's friends. Crow and the others suffered from bullying in the mess hall, and Crow was angered enough to the point that he was ready to start a fight, but Gong and Dennis prevented them from fighting so that they wouldn't get sent to solitary. After being forced to clean the bathrooms, Crow and the others learned of the Facility's system of card bribes, and they were called by the "boss" of the prisoners, Chojiro Tokumatsu, to offer up card bribes in exchange for preferential treatment. Yuya led them all in refusal, engaging Chojiro in a Duel. During the Duel, Crow realized that Chojiro was indeed the former Pro Duelist "Enjoy Chojiro" that he had idolized during his youth. Yuya's Dueling eventually caused Chojiro to return to his former style of Dueling, much to Crow's joy, and Yuya defeated Chojiro. Damon Lopez was admitted to the Facility the next day, and he made plans with Crow and Shinji to organize a breakout. Unwilling to bring the Lancers with them, yet also unwilling to have them suffer the consequences of their escape, Crow began to distance himself from Yuya, telling him that they weren't friends any longer. Gong eventually noticed Crow, Shinji, and Damon removing a fan to expose an event, and convinced him to let the Lancers assist in the escape. Crow alerted Yuya to the change in plans with a thumbs up. However, they were discovered by one of the guards, alerting them to the breakout. Crow was attacked by a large Facility guard, but he was saved by Sylvio, and Crow managed to escape with Shinji and Damon. The three Commons were joined by Dennis and Celina, and later the other Lancers and Chojiro, but when they tried to swim from the Facility, they were re-arrested by Jean-Michel Roger, the Director of Security. Before Roger could take them away, envoys of the Executive Council intervened on their behalf and brought the captives to them, where Declan Akaba, the leader of the Lancers, had been meeting with them. Crow learned of the war between the dimensions and despite his protests, he was entered into the Friendship Cup. Yuya was selected to be the opponent in an exhibition match against Jack Atlas, and before Crow was taken away, he urged Yuya to crush Jack, calling Jack a traitor. Crow Dueled Gong for the first match of the first round. Although unwilling to entertain the Tops, he decided to win and show the kids that the Commons could win. However, when he saw the kids being chased by the staff in the stadium, he became distracted and didn't focus completely on the Duel. Gong was able to back Crow into a corner by using a Pendulum-Synchro Summon to bring out "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi" and set himself up for a winning attack. Gong told Crow that he couldn't win if his heart was in turmoil, and the kids cheering Crow on snapped him out of his daze. Performing a risky maneuver, Crow grabbed "Evasion" to negate the attack, and he brought out "Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm" on his next turn to win the Duel. Admitting that "Kyu-B" had given him trouble, Crow and Gong congratulated one another on a good Turbo Duel and Gong left the arena. Shinji was up next, Dueling Moon Shadow, and Shinji rallied the Commons in the crowd against the Tops the entire Duel, eventually winning. Crow decided to fight alongside Shinji. He watched the other Duels of the first round, including the brutal climax of Shay's Duel with Dennis Macfield, which revealed Dennis as part of Duel Academy. Friendship Cup Finals He watched Zuzu Boyle's Duel against Sergey Volkov and was shocked to see Zuzu's brutal defeat. He was surprised after learning that Yuya would Duel Shinji in the second round. Crow mused to himself on his broken trust in Jack for failing to change things for the Commons, and that Shinji's revolution would not have been the only way to change things. Crow was later surprised to witness Yuya Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin and defeat Shinji. He was later called to Duel Shay Obsidian in the second round. Crow mused to himself that if Shinji was correct, then Yuya was also a traitor. Not knowing who he was able to trust, he resolved to keep winning so he could challenge and defeat Jack. Crow and Shay interrupted Melissa Trail's speculations about Yuya so that they could Duel as soon as possible. Confused by Shay associating him with Duel Academy, Crow traded blows with his "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" evenly for the first few turns using "Raikiri", encouraging the Commons by praising the bonds that they had with one another. Both Crow and Shay rudely dismissed the other's claims, Shay revealing that he didn't see the Lancers, who Crow believed to be associated with the Tops, as comrades, and Shay destroyed "Raikiri" by Ranking-Up "Rise Falcon" into "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon". Shay continued to urge Crow to come at him, and Crow delivered, using "Blackwing - Gofu the Hazy Shadow" to block Shay from getting an Action Card and then Phantom Synchro Summoning "Raikiri" from the Graveyard. Much to his shock, Crow saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner watching the Duel from an overpass with Zuzu Boyle, and he berated them for being in a dangerous location. Shay began telling Crow to stop the Duel, but Crow refused and destroyed "Blaze Falcon". Shay Ranked-Up again and brought out "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon", finally getting Crow to see what he'd been talking about - Tanner had fallen and was hanging on to "Raikiri's" back. Crow desperately attempted to maneuver Tanner back to the others, but Tanner lost his grip and fell. Shay saved him and brought him back to Zuzu and the other kids before returning to the Duel. Realizing that Shay had seen Tanner fall, Crow thanked Shay, who thanked him in turn for reminding him of what he was fighting for. Crow commented that Duel Academy was a large foe for Shay to fight, and Shay replied that the same could be said for the Tops. Crow agreed, and the two fist-bumped before continuing the Duel. Shay Ranked-Up "Revolution Falcon" into "Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon" and then into "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon" and destroyed "Raikiri" again. Crow was only just able to save himself from defeat, and he drew "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" on his next turn, using it to set up a chain of Synchro Summons to re-Summon "Raikiri" in an attempt to destroy "Ultimate Falcon". When Shay didn't move for an Action Card, Crow correctly deduced that "Ultimate Falcon" was unaffected by his card effects and instead brought out "Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Swell" to win the Duel. Before Shay was taken away, the two exchanged promises to continue fighting their enemies, and they parted as comrades. Crow watched the Duel between Yugo and Celina, and he initially assumed that Celina had the Duel in the bag, but he was proven wrong when Yugo was able to turn the tables and win. Crow was later called during the night rather than the next day for his semi-final match against Yuya, and he continued to vow to win his way through the tournament. Before his Duel with Yuya, he apologized for suspecting that Yuya was allied with the Tops, having realized after his Duel with Shay that this was false. After Crow explained to Yuya his vow to win the tournament, Yuya informed Crow of Jean-Michel Roger's plan to take over the City and the imprisonment of Riley and Declan Akaba in the Capital Building. Crow agreed to assist him, and he and Yuya vowed to have a real match later. The two put on a show to distract the crowd, while Yuya prepared to leap from his Duel Runner at the right time in order to assist the Akabas. To Crow's surprise, instead of jumping, Yuya instead was wracked with spasms of pain and began to Duel aggressively, Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Deciding that this was evidence that Yuya was indeed allied with the Tops, Crow retaliated, Synchro Summoning "Raikiri" and wiping Yuya's field before scoring a direct attack. Yuya revived "Odd-Eyes" and Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in response on his next turn. Relationships Frank, Amanda, and Tanner When Crow found and fed the three orphans, he noted to himself that they had made him smile for the first time in ages, and decided to take care of them. Crow cares deeply for their safety, and he insists that they live honest lives and gets angry if they steal food. When he was captured by Security, Crow told them not to worry about him and urged them to eat properly, and he worried for their safety until Shinji reassured him that the children would be taken care of. After the arrival of the Obelisk Force, Crow began to assist in the three's efforts to find Zuzu and get her under the protection of the Lancers. Hiding away from Security and the Obelisk Force after escaping the Underground thanks to Shinji's rebellion, Crow cautions them to be careful of both Duel Academy (an unknown enemy with unknown strengths) and Security, and warns that he will join the fight with the Lancers if they need help. It is presumed that they then part to search throughout for Riley, Sora, Celina, Yuzu, and Yuya. It is thanks to the three children knowing much more about Sora, Zuzu, and Duel Academy than Crow does that Crow deepens his trust and care for Yuya, Celina, and Zuzu. Shinji Weber Crow and Shinji are longtime friends and consider one another comrades. Shinji assists Crow in taking care of Frank, Amanda and Tanner. When Shinji began using the Friendship Cup to push for a revolution, Crow decided to assist him, though he noted that a revolution wasn't the only way to solve the Commons' problems and rather than attack the Tops, he focuses purely on emphasizing the bonds of the Commons. Yuya Sakaki Crow and Yuya became fast friends after Crow witnessed Yuya protecting Riley Akaba. Yuya in turn respected and was grateful to Crow for saving the Lancers from Security. Crow was initially skeptical of Yuya's claims of being from a different dimension, but he seemingly accepted this quickly. Crow and Yuya's relationship underwent some friction when Crow tried to distance himself from Yuya in order to ensure that Yuya would not be punished after Crow escaped from the Facility, though they later mended this rapport. Unfortunately, Crow's opinion of Yuya was soured again after Shinji's argument with Jean-Michel Roger and he began to believe that Yuya was associated with the Tops. He changed his mind after learning of Duel Academy from Shay Obsidian and happily assisted Yuya in an attempt to rescue Declan Akaba and Riley, but after Yuya failed to make his jump and began to attack Crow aggressively (due to being affected by Roger's torture), Crow returned to believing that Yuya was indeed associated with the Tops. This association was formally discounted and proven false to Crow after both were in danger due to failed changes in duel lanes brought about by Yuya's summoning of the XYZ-Pendulum monster and after Crow becomes the first person to see Yuya's terrifying eyes in the fourth stage of Berserk Mode. Their friendship and Crow's care for Yuya further strengthened when Sora appeared and informed Crow that Yuya was not normal and something was not right. Disregarding his own safety that was threatened by Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Crow earnestly attempts and successfully ends the Berserk Mode while costing himself a victory. He was relieved when Yuya woke up and was back to normal, and told Yuya about Sora, the appearance of the Obelisk Force and the realization that Celina was in danger. Crow urged Yuya to flee and find Sora and help Celina and to never mind him. Shay Obsidian As one of Yuya's apparent comrades, Crow initially considered Shay to be associated with the Tops after Jean-Michel Roger and Shinji's argument and vowed to defeat him. He later realized that he and Shay were similar after the two of them talked properly after Shay had saved Tanner, and they quickly developed a more friendly rapport. After Shay was defeated, he and Crow parted as friends. Deck As he did in 5D's, Crow uses a "Blackwing" Deck.The Organization: V-Jump June 2015 He uses a combination of "Blackwing" monsters that his 5D's counterpart used in addition to original "Assault Blackwing" monsters, focusing on swarming the field with multiple monsters to perform Synchro Summons. In comparison to his 5D's counterpart, Crow has a larger focus on low-Level monsters. His Synchro Monsters often have effects that allow them to be treated as Tuner monsters, effectively allowing Crow to perform pseudo-Accel Synchro Summons. Because Commons find it difficult to own multiple copies of their monsters in their Extra Decks, Crow includes several ways to protect and bring back his "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" and makes up for the additional space in his Extra Deck by using a wide array of low-Level Synchro Monsters, most of which are aimed to bring his stronger monsters. His Deck is stacked with cards that protect his monsters (from being destroyed) and/or his Life Points. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters